Happily Ever Nalu
by TinutaUchiha
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia has never experienced love, but that all changes when a certain someone comes along...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is Tinuta and I'm going to be writing a nalu fanfic hope u enjoy, pls leave reviews and comments!**

 **CHAPTER ONE**

 **Lucy POV:**

"Lucy sama, please wake up, it is time for you to get ready." I unwillingly opened my eyes to see Virgo poking me.

"Virgo! I still have at least two more hours of..." my voice trailed of as I looked at the clock. 7:00 AM, meaning I had 10 minutes to get ready.

I quickly got up and sprinted into the maze of stairs and corridors. "I guess taking those cross country lessons helped", I mumbled to myself.

Finally I reached the bathroom, and got ready. As fast as a fox, I sprinted back to my room with my towel on, leaving behind droplets of water.

I scrambled through the closet in search of something to wear. I finally settled with a light pink short sleeves that exposed my belly, and a white skirt.

Virgo always said that wearing those kind of clothes was inappropriate, but I loved it. I raced downstairs and sat down at the table, catching my breath.

"Good morning Lucy hime" Virgo greeted me with a broad smile. I smiled back and looked to the table. Pancakes sat in front of me. After eating about

ten of them, I got up, said my good byes to the other maids and let the house running to school, Fairy Tail high, or commonly known as FTH. It was my

first year so I did not know what exactly to expect. I reached the entrance and started walking in with the crowd. I looked for a certain blue head and

red head, but had no luck. I sighed, and decided to just walk to class.

"Were you looking for someone?" I turned around to see Levy McGarden and Erza Scarlet, my besties. I tightly hugged them and smiled.

I found out that they had the same schedule as me and did a little happy dance in the hallways.

Erza decided to go to the vending machines since it was fist period/free period, and I sent Levy to get me a snack while I went to my locker.

We started walking to class when I bumped into something or someone. My books fell, so I started picking them up and quickly apologized.

I got up and started to walk away when the person grabbed my wrist. I blushed and looked back to see who had struck this sensation into me.

I looked to see a pink haired boy with a scarf, gray sleeveless shirt and black pants with. He gave me a toothy smile.

"whatcha running away for? I'm not going to hurt ya" He looked so...cute

"My name's Natsu Dragneel! What's your name?" His grin melted my heart..

"L-L-Lu-Luc-y" I stammered at my own name.

"What?" he asked softly. I probably would have fainted if I didn't hear a certain savior.

"Lu chan! I got your chips..." Levy probably had a heart attack when she saw a boy gripping onto her bestie's hand. Lucy was blushing like hell

and the boy's grinning face didn't help the scene.

"What happened Levy chan why did you stop here..." Erza came skipping down with a kawaii face as she munched on strawberry french fries.

She immediately let go t=of the french fries when she saw the sight in front of her.

"LUCY HOW DARE YOU GET A BOYFRIEND WITHOUT TELLING ME" Erza screamed, obviously in rage. I knew what would happen next, so I took Natsu's

hand and started running don the hallways. I ran through spectating crowds and finally got to the roof.

"You're fast!" Natsu exclaimed.

"So your name is Lucy, correct?" she asked. I nodded, still blushing.

"May I call you Luce?" he gently asked, while walking to me.

"Y-ye-yes!" I exclaimed, trying to hide my blush as she approached. I tripped on my foot and was about to fall, when I felt a strong arm wrap around my

waist. I cringed as I felt his hand of my skin. His hand was touching my belly! I cursed myself for not wearing a shirt that covered my belly. His hands

were warm and i just stood there, with hime holding my bare waist, staring into each others eyes. Finally he broke the silence.

"Are you okay Luce?" He asked, once more pulling out his toothy smile, I blushed furiously as I nodded.

"Good!" I walked towards the door, and tripped over a can of soda, "curse my luck!" I thought. But that wasn't the bad part.

I fell onto Natsu and my body touche his, as my lips interlocked onto his.

WE WERE KISSING! MY FIST KISS!

His lips were soft, but I had to get up He was staring passionately into me, making me think of us as a couple.

I was about to get up when the door to the roof creaked open, and I heard to familiar voices...

 **I hope you guys enjoyed my first chapter!** **Leave me reviews and comments!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi it's me Tinuta again! Time for the new chapter!**

 **Natsu's POV**

Lucy was suddenly blushing red as I caught her. Her skin, her bare stomach...I was holding it. I stared into her

eyes, those brown eyes...

She suddenly stood up again and I was blown out of dream land.

"Are you okay?" I asked gently.

She nodded and started to walk, but she tripped on a soda can, and fell on me. I held my hands up to catch her, but instead I

felt two humongous squishy balls between my hands. Her lips touched mine and we just sat there. I was a pretty innocent boy,

so I didn't know what exactly those squishy balls were. I squished and squeezed them a bit... "soft" I thought to myself.

The moment I squeezed, Lucy's face blushed furiously. It only made her cuter. I did not know why she was blushing.

I kept kneading and squeezing these soft balls. Lucy looked like she was about to faint. She moaned into my mouth (we

were still kissing, no one was willing to break this moment). Then I discovered something. There were two little stud like

materials in the middle of the balls. I rotated and squished them and finally Lucy started to close her eyes. She opened them

again, though her whole face was all too red. I went a little down, and felt her waist. Then i went more down, to feel more

cloth.

 **Btw the way guys, so far Natsu has played with Lucy's boobs, nipples and now will be going under her skirt. Now please remember that they are in a trance so they don't really know what they are doing. And yes I forgot to add this in the first chapter so sorry, anyways back to the story *^***

I felt another materials as soon as I went past the skirt cloth. It felt skinny, maybe an underwear? I decided to touch this skinny material.

CREEK. The door to the roof slightly opens and two heads pop in.

Lucy's POV

I was blushing madly, first he plays with my boobs, nipples, and then enters my skirt, HELPPPPP.

The door opened, and I see Erza and Levy's heads. Now this really did not help. First they see me held by a boy's

hand, and now they see me kissing him, and his hand in my skirt.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH" Levy screams as she looks away. Erza takes action and kicks Natsu of me, sending him

flying over the roof, and probably into a Erza helps me up, and Levy finally gets the courage to walk over to me.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!?" Erza shakes meas she asks. I look at her painfully before answering.

I cannot think of anything at the moment so I make something up,

"I fell, and he-he-he kissed me and I tried to get away, but he wouldn't let m-me." I stammered.

Erza seemed to believe it and she nodded,

"I won't let him get near you again." I silently nodded.

What I did not notice though was Levy's suspicious look, and a recording iPhone behind the bush.

The rest of the day went by in an instant. At lunch, Natsu gave me a grin and tried to approach, but

Erza did not allow it. I met up with the squad:

Juvia, Lisanna, Erza, Levy, Evergreen, Cana and Laki. The boys sat across from us:

Gray, Natsu, Gajeel, Laxus, Freed, Bickslow, and Jellal.

Natsu sat next to me in science and I couldn't resist his grins. I felt bad for him at the same time,

Erza would not stop giving him death glares.

Finally school ended, and I tried running home, just before I got onto the main street though, Natsu's

hand stopped me. I looked at him, he wore a concerned face. He frowned and asked,

"What did I do, why are you ignoring me?"

I could not take it any more, I started breaking down and crying. Natsu's pulled me close to his chest and

held me as I sobbed and sobbed. He was warm, I felt like I could stay like this forever. However, I pushed him, away

and ran home. I saw his surprised face, and thankfully he did not chase me.

I ran straight to my bedroom, and started weeping. I did not eat , so Virgo was pretty worried.

I looked in my mirror, and quietly said, "I hate him, I hate Natsu Dragneel."

 **Hope you guys enjoyed that chapter, pls leave reviews and and comments.**


End file.
